


Zoo adventures

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Robin teaching sam dutch animal names, Zoo, this is basically crackfic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Sam wants to go to the zoo...





	Zoo adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fast_driving_idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_driving_idiots/gifts).

> Thanks for prompting me this bwoahyeurefacein ksksksk I hope you like it, and it's a mess

They had just arrived in their shared hotel room. Once the team had realized they spend the whole weekend in each other’s room, they just decided to book one less. Robin was laying on the big bed, face hidden in a pillow. Sam wasn’t sure how he could still breath like this, but his loud snores indicated he could. Sam was seated on a chair on the other side of the room, scrolling away on his phone.

“Robin.” Sam called trying to wake him up. “Robin!” Sam tried again. “Fucking wake up you lazy dopey sleepyhead.”

“No.” Robin mumbled into the pillow.

“I want to go to the zoo.” Sam sighed.

“I want to sleep, go alone.”

Sam lifted himself out of the chair and slowly made his way to Robin. The Dutchman was already snoring again. He poked his finger between Robin’s ribs, causing the Dutchman’s leg to almost hit him in the face. “No need to hit me darling.”

“Don’t call me that, and it hurts.”

“Stop complaining and just come with me.”

“Alright.” Robin huffed pushing himself up to sit on the bed. He stuck his hand out to let Sam help him get up, almost falling off the bed in the process. “Lazy ass.” Sam complained before giving Robin a quick kiss.

“You’re so nice to me.” Robin sarcastically said, trying his best to fake a pout. Sam poked Robin’s side again, managing to get a smile on the Dutchman’s face. “I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Sam sighed “Let’s go now.”

Robin sighed dramatically before trailing after Sam. “Who’s driving?” Robin asked.

“You.” Sam smirked, throwing the keys to Robin. The Dutchman barely catching them.

“If we get into an accident it’s your fault.”

“Why mine? You’re driving.” The Brit laughed.

They made their way to the hotel’s underground garage where their rental car was parked. Sam slipped into the passengers seat quickly, making sure Robin had to drive. Robin sighed, but sat down on the driver’s seat. “Alright.”

“Which Zoo are we even going?” Robin asked, turning on google maps.

“Ehmm, I don’t know?” Sam said, scratching his neck.

“You had one fucking job!” Robin cursed.

“Just drive out of here, I’ll look for a zoo we can go to.”

“Alright.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long, exhausting (according to Robin) and confusing ride, they’ve finally arrived at some random zoo. “Yes, finally.” Sam smiled, laughing at Robin’s annoyed expression.

“Let’s just go inside.” Robin sighed, pulling on the handbrake and unbuckling his seatbelt before opening the door. “You coming?” Robin asked Sam, who immediately got up after.

They walked to the entrance together. Sam slipped his hand into Robin’s silently, giving him a comforting squeeze after, causing Robin’s lips to turn up slightly. When it was their turn, Sam payed for the tickets and handed Robin his ticket. “Let’s go!” Sam smiled, squeezing Robin’s hand again adding a kiss to Robin’s cheek this time.

“Oh there’s a map on the other side of your ticket.” Sam said, already busy studying the map.

“Why would we need one?”

“We’ll get lost otherwise.”

“We won’t.”

“Where are we now then?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Eh, not sure?”

“And this is why we need a map, idiot.”

After a long search to find out where they actually were, and wanted to go. They found themselves in front of the meerkats, Sam already pulling his phone out to make pictures. “What’s the Dutch name for these actually?” Sam asked, attention turning to Robin.

“Oh god not again.” Robin sighed.

“Just tell me.”

“Stokstaartje.”

“Stockstertjee?” Sam tried to pronounce it, trying his best not to laugh.

“Not even close.”

“Stowksteertje?” Sam tried again not noticing Robin had already made his way further to the next animals. Sam quickly ran after him, knowing Robin would get lost without him. “Why did you walk away?” the Brit asked

“You were annoying me.” Robin simply responded.

“So you thought you wouldn’t get lost without a map.” Sam retorted, resulting in Robin letting out a frustrated moan.

“So what’s Parrot in Dutch?”

“Papegaai.”

“What?”

“Pa-pe-gaai.” Robin repeated.

“Pepegaaay?” Sam joked mispronouncing it on purpose, much to Robin’s annoyance. “Man this language is hard.”

“it’s not.” Robin tried to argue.

“Yeah for you.” Sam replied.

Many mispronunciations later, they found themselves in front of the turtles. “Look that’s you.” Sam said pointing to one in the corner that looked asleep. “Sure.” Robin sighed.

“What’s their name in Dutch?” Sam asked, for what felt for Robin the 1000th time.

“Schildpad.”

“What kind of weird names do Dutchies make up, my god.” Sam laughed “How do they call rhinoceroses?”

“What did you just say?”

“A Rhinoceros?”

“Man, what even is that.”

“Come with me.” Sam pulled on Robin’s arm leading him towards them. “This.”

“Oh that’s a neushoorn!”

“A what?”

**Author's Note:**

> PLS SOMEONE like PLEASE prompt me something with Nico(mueller)/Robin or Maybe Robin/Dani since I made that gifset for tumblr with them I'm full on shipping them again
> 
> But I also watched a video of dani laying in a bath and he said he'll only let girls in and that disappointed me


End file.
